This invention relates to a computer device, particularly to one applied to a computer network, having lower cost, electric features, convenient assembly, small dimensions after assembly, and reduced electric and magnetic interference to a large degree.
Stacking characteristics of computer devices can be divided into structural connections and an electric connections.
Nowadays, the structural stacking of the computer devices such as hubs 1 shown in FIG. 1, leaves little gaps making it hard for heat to disperse, as the hubs 1 are stacked up rather near to each other.
As seen from FIG. 1, conventional electrical connection of the hubs for computer devices is performed by lead wires 11 and two connecters 12 between the hubs 1, and through a parallel port such as RS232, SCS1, etc. on a circuit board.
However, electrical connection with the parallel port, lead wires and connecters may occupy comparatively large dimensions on the circuit board and at high cost. The diameter and gap of the pins of the connecter are rather small, easily causing electric and magnetic interference and bad transmission. To minimize electric and magnetic interference, covered components have to be used and the dimensions of the connecter will become larger, with lead wires becoming very complicated.